Recueil de OS : Famille particulière
by HysGreed
Summary: Chaque one-shot contera une histoire, un jour concernant Sasuke et Sakura. Les histoires ne seront surement pas dans l'ordre étant donné que chacune sera singulière. J'espère que ça vous plaira. New : ONE SHOT 1 : RETOUR DE MISSION


**ONE SHOT 1 :RETOUR DE MISSION**

Sasuke rentrait enfin de mission. Celle-ci avait durée treize mois et avait été particulièrement compliquée que ce soit physiquement ou moralement. Durant cette année, il n'avait, encore une fois, pas pu voir sa fille grandir. Même si il en avait l'habitude, cette situation le blessait secrètement mais son devoir envers Konoha était plus important.

Il salua les gardes postés aux portes du village et ils eurent de la peine à le reconnaître. Malgré ses cheveux noirs et sa peau cristalline, les nombreuses balafres qu'il arborait le changeaient complètement. Il s'empressa de se rendre au bureau de l'Hokage afin de faire son rapport. Plus vite il le faisait, plus vite il pouvait repartir.

 _\- Sasuke! C'est bon de te revoir parmi nous._

 _\- La mission n'était pas des plus simples._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé?_

Sasuke conta alors son long et éprouvant voyage. Qu'il avait dû se rendre dans chaque région pour dissoudre chaque organisation illégale souhaitant compromettre la paix. Qu'il avait dû les infiltrer mais surtout se battre contre elles. Au final, il avait réussit sa mission. Les sacrifices qu'il faisait en valaient la peine. A la fin de son discours, il vit le visage de Naruto se renfrogner, chose peu courante chez l'Hokage. Généralement, cela n'annonçait rien de bon. A quoi pouvait-il donc bien penser? Que se passait-il pour qu'il soit aussi calme? La curiosité de l'Uchiwa était à son comble mais sa fierté l'empêchait de l'interroger. Il finirait bien par lui annoncer lui-même.

 _\- Je repars dès ce soir._

 _\- Non, tu ne peux pas,_ il soupira _, restes au moins pour cette nuit._

 _\- Quoi? Nous n'avons pas le temps et tu le sais. Chaque jour de nouvelles menaces font leur apparition!_

 _\- Sasuke,_ il le regarda droit dans les yeux _, tu as une famille et elle a besoin de toi._

 _\- Sakura sait que je dois accomplir mon devoir. Et je sais qu'elle s'occupe très bien de Sarada._

 _\- Tu lui manques Sasuke. Vas la voir. Au moins pour cette nuit._

 _\- On a pas le temps,_ déclara froidement le survivant.

 _\- Tu vas le prendre. C'est un ordre de ton Hokage._

 _\- … Bien, maître Hokage._

Sasuke sortit de la pièce, le regard sombre. Naruto ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait pas été sur le terrain. Le nombre de rebelles ne cessaient d'augmenter sans compter ceux qui cherchaient la reconnaissance en s'attaquant au grande puissance. Konoha étant l'une d'elle, il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre du temps. C'était impensable. Rongeant son frein, il se dit néanmoins qu'il reverrait enfin sa famille. Sarada, mais aussi Sakura. Elles étaient sa fierté.

 _\- Sasuke? Tu es finalement revenu. C'est pas trop tôt._

 _\- Kakashi._

 _\- Me dis pas que tu repars déjà en mission?_

 _\- Non. L'Hokage m'a ordonné de rester ici cette nuit,_ dit-il amer.

 _\- C'est une bonne chose._

Et il disparut comme il était arrivé. L'Uchiwa soupira et aperçut son immeuble non loin de là. De quoi se mêlaient-ils tous? Il gravit les marches qui le séparaient de son domicile et ouvrit la porte le plus discrètement possible. Une odeur vanillée lui chatouilla les narines et il se permit de sourire. Il était enfin chez lui. Il retira sa cape ainsi que ses chaussures. Il posa délicatement son sabre contre le mur et s'avança vers le salon où il y régnait un calme presque angoissant. Sa famille était tellement bruyante habituellement. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la salle de bain, il perçut un mouvement sur le canapé derrière lui. Il se retourna et aperçu sa femme, endormit dans une position qui allait surement lui rappeler son mal de dos au réveil. Il s'assit à côté de la jeune femme, à terre, et la regarda quelques instants. Elle n'avait pas pris une ride. Toujours aussi jeune, toujours aussi incroyablement singulière. Il soupira et lui caressa la joue, ce simple contact lui rappelant a quel point il s'était attaché à elle, à quel point elle lui était précieuse. Il la sentit remuer un peu puis elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle murmura son prénom avant de déclarer qu'elle était complètement folle, qu'il ne reviendrait pas de si tôt. Ces paroles le blessèrent. Lui qui avait tant voulu reconstruire son clan, abandonnait sa famille à la solitude. Était-il égoïste? Surement. Encore une fois, il la faisait souffrir avec ses objectifs.

 _\- Itachi... Que ferais-tu à ma place?_ Dit-il de manière presque inaudible.

Il posa sa tête sur le canapé et laissa son regard vagabonder sur le corps de Sakura. Elle semblait plus maigre que la dernière fois. Il remarqua quelques bleus à certains endroits et ses sourcils se froncèrent d'eux même. Pourquoi ne se soignait-elle pas à l'aide de son Ninjutsu? Ne résistant pas, il frôla le ventre de sa compagne et y dessina des cercles, puis des lignes. Il savait qu'elle adorait ça. Elle se tortilla quelques instants puis se mit à sourire dans son sommeil, avant de lâcher un petit rire qui la réveilla. Elle mit quelques instants à comprendre la situation, il pouvait le voir à son visage. Soudain, elle lui sauta au cou, les larmes coulants à flots. Son dos claqua contre la petite table basse mais il ne dit rien, profitant de leur retrouvaille. Il plongea son nez dans les cheveux roses de la ninja et inspira longuement leur parfum. Cette odeur, son odeur, était une véritable drogue à ses yeux. Il sentit de petites pression sur son cou, d'adorables petits baisers qu'elle lui donnait. Il rompit le contact et il la repositionna, de manière à voir son beau visage. Il n'aurait pu espérer mieux comme compagne. Elle qui le supportait, elle qui l'aimait d'un amour véritable et non pas simplement pour son clan, elle qui restait malgré ses longues absences. Elle qui lui avait donné la plus belle chose au monde, un enfant. Prit d'une pulsion, il l'embrassa. Ça n'avait rien d'un baiser de roman, c'était brutal, mal maîtrisé, mais ils s'en foutaient. Ils s'étaient tellement manqués. Sakura laissa balader ses mains sur le dos de son Apollon et elle le sentit frémir de douleur un vague instant. Elle se sépara de son mari, se leva et se plaça de suite derrière lui. Sa tenue était tachée de rouge. Elle retînt son souffle et commença à déshabiller Sasuke qui lui interdisait de continuer. Elle découvrit des cicatrices sur toute sa peau, ainsi qu'une plaie qui se remettait à saigner. Il se releva vivement, et elle le suivit dans son geste. Ils se toisèrent pendant de longues secondes et la gifle partit d'elle même. Elle détestait quand il se laissait blesser ainsi et il le savait. Il ne fit rien, il continua de la toiser de son regard si particulier. Alors qu'il s'attendait a une vague d'insultes, elle le serra dans ses bras et de sa main libre le soigna à l'aveugle.

 _\- Refais plus jamais ça, Sakura._

 _\- Ne reviens plus jamais avec des blessures pareilles. Tu m'avais promis que tu te soignerais._

 _\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps._

 _\- Tu n'es qu'un menteur._

Il sourit et se redressa jugeant que c'était suffisant. Il attrapa la jeune femme par la taille et il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, sa femme sur ses genoux. Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux, profitant de ce moment plus que rare. Sakura craqua finalement et passa sa main libre dans les cheveux de son mari. Il était enfin là. Avec elle. Chez eux.

- _Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué Sasuke._

 _\- Je suis désolé._

 _\- Cesses tes excuses. Je savais à quoi m'attendre en m'engageant avec toi._

 _\- Tu souffres._

 _\- Et c'est normal dans un couple. Tu souffres aussi, tu ne vois pas ta fille grandir._

 _\- Accompagnes moi à ma prochaine mission._

 _\- Pardon?_

 _\- Accompagnes moi._

Tous deux savaient que ce n'était pas faisable mais ils se laissèrent espérer quelques instants. Très vite, ils se ré-embrassèrent, se touchèrent, se redécouvraient. Ils en avaient besoin. Ils s'aimaient et cette nuit, ils se le prouveraient encore et encore, comme à chaque fois que Sasuke rentrait de mission. Ils avaient conscience que leur vie de famille était singulière, inhabituelle mais ça leur convenait. Sarada s'y était accommodée aussi bien que petite, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père n'était jamais présent.

Au petit matin, Sakura se réveilla seule dans son lit bien trop grand pour elle. Sa mine s'attrista et elle serra fortement l'oreiller qui se trouvait à ses côtés. L'odeur de Sasuke y était imprégnée. Elle resta longuement comme ça, se remémorant tout un tas de souvenirs qui les liaient. A quel moment s'était-il réellement rendu compte de ses sentiments pour elle? Elle se le demandait souvent mais n'avait jamais eu de réponse, son mari préférant garder son jardin secret. Elle décida finalement de se lever afin de nettoyer l'appartement pour l'arrivée de Sarada. Elle soupira en constatant qu'encore une fois le père et la fille s'étaient loupés de peu. En arrivant à la cuisine, elle remarqua une rose ainsi qu'un papier posé négligemment sur la table. Elle sourit a la vue de ceci, sachant pertinemment que Sasuke détestait les choses romantiques, ou plutôt que ça le gênait. Elle prit la rose délicatement dans ses mains et la sentit avant de la reposer pour prendre la feuille où était inscrit son nom. Elle se frotta l'arête du nez, sachant déjà qu'elle allait trouver ça adorable et lu a voix haute le contenu du message.

 _\- « Je n'ai pas oublié que tu préférais les roses sauvages._

 _Merci d'attendre mon retour chaque soir sur ce canapé inconfortable._

 _Manges, j'ai remarqué que tu avais maigris. Et soignes tes bleus après tes entraînements. Je ne dois pas être le seul à suivre cette règle._

 _Cette feuille est décidément trop petite, je ne savais pas ou tu rangeais les autres._

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, Joyeux anniversaire Sakura._

 _J'essaierai de revenir vite.»_

Elle déposa la feuille sur la table et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Qu'il était idiot! Elle laissa échapper un sanglot qui finit par un léger rire puis elle eut à nouveau une crise de larmes. Elle aurait tellement aimé qu'il reste plus longtemps! Égoïste qu'elle était. Elle savait que le village était bien plus important qu'elle mais en tant que femme, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir le garder près d'elle. Elle essaya de reprendre ses esprits et souffla un instant histoire d'évacuer toutes ses émotions. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois le papier et sourit face à la dernière phrase écrite.

 _\- Tu devrai perdre cette habitude de mentir a ta femme Sasuke._


End file.
